Bittersweet Lullaby
by Goddess-of-the-Moon19
Summary: A three years after the defeat of Naraku, Kagome is stuck in the feudal era. The jewel of 4 souls is lost and so is Inuyasha. She is left with his child until fate intervenes. What will she do now? InuXKag SanXMir. Rating change due to lemon.
1. Cruel Touch of Fate

********

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or names of the characters in the show. I do however own this story and Ami.

(normal) **(flashback) **_(personal thoughts) _

**Thanks hope you like it! Please review.**

Chapter 1 : Cruel Touch of Fate

Kagome, bent over a cooking fire, wipes sweat from her brow. Clothed in priestess garb she truly appears to be Kikyo's reincarnation. As she kneels, she feels a little tug on the bottom of her komono and a little voice calls from behind her, "Will you come play with us soon?"

Turning her head ever so slightly, she smiles at the little girl and holds up 1 finger. "Give me one minute, Ami. Let me finish."

As the giggling child runs away, Kagome rises and takes the bowl in her hand to her charge. Kaede is old now, and weak from battling sickness. And with summer nearing its close, Kagome knows that she will not last long.

Instead of being sad, she puts on a strong face for the old woman, "How are you feeling today, Kaede?" She asks as she helps Kaede sit up to eat.

"No better than yesterday, child."

Not long ago Kagome remembers a time when this woman could best any a demon or half-demon. _Half-demon….. Inuyasha. If only he were here, everything would be fine. _

**The fight with Naraku began on a beautiful morning, all the forest had been at peace. Then a yellow streak ripped through the trees, scarring the ground. Running away in its path was none other than Naraku. **

**"We've got you this time Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged with ****Tetsusaiga. Above him, mounted on the two-tails' back, Sango threw her Hirakotsu. It caught the spider demon across the torso and sent him crashing to the ground. With a quick spin he turned in the air and landed on his feet. **

**"You'll have to do better than that, Demon Slayer." Naraku growled as he thrust a tentacle in Sango's direction. She turned slowly, a look of dread written across her face. **

**"Sango!!" Miroku called out to the woman he loved as he opened his wind turnnel attempting to pull the deadly tentacle off course. With no care to his own life he pulled dozens of poison insects into his body as he watched the tentacle begin to move slightly toward him. **

**Blood splattered the ground, covering the tan skin of the Hirakotsu as it fell from Sango's hand and landed silently on the grass. Kagome gasped as Sango collapsed, but instead of running to her friend, she let loose an arrow. **

**"Hit the mark! Inuyasha, now!" The miko called out as her arrow flew through the air towards the Naraku's heart. **

**Inuyasha lifted his father's mighty fang, "Adamant-Barrage!!" Hundreds of Diamonds sped toward Naraku. The shinning pieces swirled around the arrow, ready to rip the spider demon's body to ribbons.**

**Kagome's arrow ripped through Naraku's body, purifying it. The pieces of his torn body rotated slowly in the air. "Miroku, use the wind tunnel, now!" Inuyasha looked to Miroku, who was crouched over Sango calling her name.**

**"Miroku!" If the monk didn't suck up the demon quick he would regenerate. They had already killed the demon child that was his true heart, all they had to do now was get rid of his body. Easier said than done. "Miroku, hurry! Or he'll--"**

**"Regenerate?" Naraku laughed evilly in Inuyasha's ear. "To late." He plunged his right hand into the hanyou's chest. **

**"AHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed in pain as Naraku dug in his chest, and clenched down on his heart. With Inuyasha's heart in his hand, Naraku began absorbing the hanyou into himself. Miroku, awakened from his stupor by Inuyasha's screams, looked up.**

**"Miroku, do it! He'll kill me anyway. Take him now while he's vulnerable! Do it, Miroku!!" Inuyasha called to the monk as the lower half of his body was pulled into Naraku's.**

**"Inu-yasha..." Kagome cried as tears ran down her face. **

**"Kagome, I love you." Inuyasha whispered just as Miroku opened his hand, releasing the wind-tunnel. A single tear-drop fell on his cheek as the two of them were pulled into the dark pit of Miroku's hand.**

**The seconds afterward seemed to last for hours as Kagome stared at the last place she saw the man she loved. Then she rushed over to where Sango lay unmoving.**

**"Is she alright?"**

"Is she alright, Kagome?" Miroku asked as he walked into the old woman's hut. He carried on his back plenty of fire-wood and began to stack it against the wall.

"Yes, she's fine. Doing better today I think." She smiled at the man who became like a brother to her. "Where is Shippo?

"He's playing with Sango and the baby. I think he truly enjoys being an uncle."

_Miroku and Sango are so happy now. They were married more than a year ago and the baby was born in the spring. A proud little boy with dark hair and eyes. They choose to name him Tashio, after Inuyasha's father. It would have been too painful to name him after their friend who had saved all their lives._

"I'm going for a walk, alright? I'll see you all at dinner." Kagome told the monk before exiting the hut. She stepped out into the late summer heat and began walking toward the forest where she had first met the hanyou. That's where they had erected his grave, at the foot of the sacred tree.

She knelt there, dusting off the stone with his name she laid flowers. "Tomorrow will be the 3 anniversary of 

Naraku's defeat. A large feast is going to be prepared, like always. I wish you were here, Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku's baby is getting bigger every day. I think you'd like him. He's stubborn." She smiled sadly as she thought of the sons she would have gladly given him, if only he'd stayed. "Everyone will be celebrating, but not me. The cost of killing Naraku was too high. Time was stolen from you and I, we were supposed to celebrate him together, all of us. Fate cheated us. You will never meet your little girl, she's the one who has been cheated the most. She's is like you in so many ways." Kagome then remembered the promise she made to her daughter and rose to leave. "If we only had a chance, I know we'd all would be happy."

**A/N: Hope you all like the first Chapter. This is my first Inuyasha fan-fic. I'm pretty pleased with it myself. The next Chapter should be up soon, but I have a dentist appointment so it could take a few days. Please review and tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas please tell me. Thanks.**

**-Goddess of the Moon 19**


	2. Broken Stone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters on the show or in the manga. I do however own this story and the OC Ami. I do not own the song **

(normal) **(flashback) **_(personal thoughts)_

_**A/N: **_**Hope this is quick enough for you guys. It would have been up sooner. But can't cry over spilled milk. Well, here's chapter two hope you enjoy. Oh and the song she sings is Dearest from the series. It's played during the credits in Season three. It's by Ayumi Hamasaki.**

**Chapter 2: Broken Stone**

"Mommy, what was daddy like?" Kagome's daughter Ami asked her mother as she comed the young girl's long black hair. She had to be careful to avoid pulling on the little black dog ears that reminded Kagome so much of the girl's father.

"Well, hunny. He was brave, and courageous. And even though he never admitted it, but he cared about our group of friends very much." She smiled and picked up her daughter, spinning her around as she fell back on the bed with Ami in the air over her head. "I know that if he had been able to meet you, he would have loved you more than anything else in the world."

The little girl smiled brightly showing small pearly white fangs tucked in between her baby teeth. Ami then yawned and wiped the back of her hand over her eyes and blinked amber eyes at her mother. "I sleepy, Mommy."

Smiling down at the child she loved so much, she laid the girl down on the small mattress made of furs and kimonos, and tucked her under her arm. Rubbing the child's hair Kagome began to sing her daughter to sleep. It was a nightly ritual that could be heard across the little village. The melody was slow and calming, but it held a melancholy note to it. The emotion in Kagome's voice was powerful and none in the village made a sound as the priestess sang.

It would be nice if  
we could throw away everything  
but what is most important;  
Reality is just cruel

Whenever I close my eyes  
you're there,  
smiling

Ah- I hope your smiling face  
is with me until the day  
I fall into eternal sleep

Are all people sad?  
They are forgetful creatures...

For that which you should love,  
for that which gives love:  
give it your all

Ah- when we met  
we were so awkward  
We've taken the long road;  
we've hurt each other along the way

Ah- I hope your smiling face  
is with me until the day  
I fall into eternal sleep

Ah- when we met  
we were so awkward  
We've taken the long road,  
but we've finally arrived

After the song was finished, the priestess looked down to see her daughter sleeping soundly. Kagome smiled and kissed the child's forehead before closing her eyes and drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sango cradled her son to her chest as she fed him. "Miroku, are you sure we should take part in the celebrations tomorrow? I mean, it is the anniversary of Inuyasha's death and Kagome might be hurt if we celebrate."

"Sango, she told us last year that we should celebrate the demise of our greatest enemy." When Sango began to speak again, Miroku put a finger to her lips and smiled. "Yes, we should grieve for our friend. But he died saving us, we should rejoice in the fact that he was so brave and that he did not die in vain.

She smiled, pulling up her kimono as she gently burped Tashio. She then placed him in his crib and rocked him to sleep. Miroku looked to his wife with a lecherous twinkle in his eye. _Asleep at last! Yes, perhaps Sango will agree to..._

His thoughts were halted quickly enough, "Not tonight, Miroku. I'm too tired. Tashio kept me up all last night. Maybe we can ask Shippo to watch him tomorrow. Go to sleep." She laid down on their bed and was soon sleeping soundly.

The monk grunted, and then sighed. He laid next to his wife and wrapped a protective arm around her. She snuggled closer to him in her sleep and smiled slightly. Miroku laughed and tucked his nose in her hair and breathed in her sweet scent of lily's and himself drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The night was cool and quiet, but deep in the Forest of Inuyasha, at the foot of the Tree of Ages a small glow of light hovered above the stone that marked Inuyasha's grave. It came to rest on the fang of the hanyou's father that was embedded into the stone.

A man appeared, kneeling in front of the grave. "Inuyasha, rise. We the fates have chosen to give you another chance at life. In sacrificing yourself for the sake of others, you have earned this privilege." After saying an incantation, the man disappeared.

The light on the sword began to grow until it took the form of a half-demon. He blinked down at his grave and grasped his sword. He tentatively touched his name carved into the stone. He pulled the Tetsusaiga from it's sheath and cut through the stone. He then turned his nose to the Bone-Eaters Well to fetch Kagome from her world, and let her know he was alive.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. It's a lot shorter than last chapter, but it's after 1 am and I'm tired. Please review. Thanks**

**­--Goddess of the Moon 19**


	3. Tears in the Rain

**A/N: Here's the 3rd chapter. Sorry it took a few days but I'm getting ready to move back in my dorm and haven't packed a thing. It's a little hectic. I have to have surgery Wednesday, so if I don't update before then, I probably won't until the next week**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or the characters. If I did Inuyasha would have proclaimed his feelings already and kissed Kagome for real. That or she would have left him for Koga and had wolf puppies. I do own this story and Ami.**

**Chapter 3 : Tears in the Rain.**

Rain splattered the ground drenching Kagome's hair and face. _It seems even the Gods mourn Inuyasha's cruel demise. They should, it was their fault. They didn't have to take him from me._

With the sun barely peaking over the hills, Kagome had left Ami asleep in their bed. The little girl would catch a cold no problem in this miserable weather.

Kagome marched through the wet grass and the mud until she reached the Sacred Tree. The spot still remained where Inuyasha had once hung for 50 years. At the base of the tree was the stone they had placed there to keep his memory. As she stepped closer, she realized that someone had split the stone in two and stolen the Tetsusaiga. Rage churned in her belly. _Whoever did this will pay!! _

As she fumed, she felt a demonic aura come up behind her. She continued to face the broken stone, but all her attention was on the demon. _Just a little closer, and I'll send you to hell._

* * *

He was still disoriented as he stumbled towards the Bone Eater's well. The rain covered his body with mist that soaked through his kimono. He was starting to get cold. In this fog, he could not pick up the Kagome's scent.

Once he had reached the clearing that the well was centered in, he smiled. He would she her again. _But, what if I've been dead a long time? _He sat down in the grass suddenly. _What if it's been another 50 years? She might have married, and had children...Do I have any right to interfere with that? _

"What should I do?"

* * *

A twig popped as the demon came closer behind her. _Now! _She spun around quickly, her hand raised and charged with her miko powers. She struck the demon across the chest and began to chant a purifying spell.

"Wait, Kagome. It's me! It's Koga!" The wolf demon yelled, but in her rage she did not hear him. Fearing for his life at the hands of the woman he loved, he turned in her arms and forced her to the ground.

She hit her knees and kept her face from falling into the mud with her hands. She moaned as pain shot up her left leg. She squirmed, and tried to buck the demon off her back. Her thrashing only made him hold onto her tighter. Koga began to notice the reaction that her movements were causing. The position they were in didn't help either. "Kagome?" He asked calmly as he backed up slightly.

Kagome finally heard him call her name. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Koga?" He smiled and released her. She didn't smile back. She sat there in the mud, silent tears running down her face. Koga's smile faded.

"What is it Kagome? Why are you crying?" Koga kneeled in front of her.

"Oh, Koga. I'm so tired of being strong! I've been mourning in silence for 3 years! I can't do it alone anymore." She cried out and almost fell into the mud.

He picked her up in his arms and held her in his lap. "I don't want to be alone anymore." She whispered against his neck. "I have a child, Koga. Her name is Ami. And she's so much like him. She's all I have left of him."

He stroked the hair from her face. "Kagome, it's okay to miss him. But you have to let him go. You can't love a ghost."

She nodded, and then suddenly raised up and pressed her cold lips to his. They were soft and warm beyond compare. He quickly took over the kiss and teased her mouth, sucking gently on her lower lip. He ran the tip of his tongue lightly over the seam of her lips, as if asking for entry.

She smiled against his supple mouth and returned his gentle strokes with her own.

* * *

Shippo woke to find Kagome had gone, and Ami was still sleeping in her bed. _She's probably gone to see Inuyasha, I'll leave her alone then. _The pre-teen kitsune rose and began to cook his adopted sister some breakfast. She always wakes up hungry.

"Shippo, where's mommy?" The little girl asked wiping the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"She went out. She'll be back sis. Don't worry. So what do you want to eat?"

"Think I want some eggs!" The little child giggled as she sat on the warm mattress that she and Kagome shared.

Shippo smiled and went about fixing the breakfast.

* * *

A tall man with piercing silver eyes stepped silently into the hut. The old woman turned her head to look at him. "Kaede, your request has been fulfilled. It was very self-less of you to give up your life and power to bring the hanyou back. But now you need to come with me. "

The old woman smiled, and with her last breath prayed, "I hope they don't mess it up." Her eyes drifted shut, her breathing stopped and she lay still. At peace at last.

Outside the hut, Sango walked with her head covered in an umbrella hat. _I wonder how the old woman is today. Kagome said she was looking better. Hopefully she really has improved. _Sango knock on the wall of the hut near the door hanging.

"Kaede? Are you awake?" Sango pushed the swinging piece of bamboo to the side and stepped in. She walked to the fire and stoked it a little higher. "How are you feeling--" She stopped as she looked at the woman's face. A pleasant smile graced the prietess's face, making her look younger than her advanced age. "Oh no." The demon slayer rushed out of the hut and called her husband. The feast would have to wait.

* * *

"No matter what kind of life she's living, I have to find her." Inuyasha steeled himself to the fact that she might have another family, and jumped into the well.

**A/N: Oh it's a cliffy, I'm sorry. But I need all of your opinions; yes or no to a lemon. The majority wins so please make sure you review and let me know. If no one reviews, I'll cry and loss the muse. Thanks a lot to all of you that have reviewed. I would list your names but I'm really lazy. Love you guys.**

**Thanks, **

**Goddess of the Moon 19**


	4. Painful Reunion

**Chapter 4 : Painful Reunion**

**A/N: I was going to have Kagome sleep with Koga and Inuyasha catch them and a whole lot of jealous screaming, fighting, and Inu not trusting Kagome. But I changed my mind. So I'm going to go with this...there will still be some jealousness, but not to the extent of what it would have been had I left it. Oh, and sorry that it took so long to update, but here it is. Chapter 4, please enjoy.**

(normal) **(flashback) **_(personal thoughts)_

Inuyasha leaped into the well, and as he fell, expected light to engulf him to take him to the other time. But nothing happened. He landed on the bottom of the well, and realized that he remained in the feudal era. _Could she have sealed it? Or did the distruction of the sacred jewel seal it? _

"Damn, I guess I'll have to go to the village and ask Kaede if she knows anything." He muttered under his breath before propelling himself out of the old well. Landing on the soft grass, he caught a scent on the wind. A glimmer of hope rose in his chest as he ran in the direction of the scent.

"I've found her! She's alive and still here!"

* * *

Kagome pulled away from Koga. _What am I doing? _"I'm sorry Koga, but I can't. This feels to much like betrayal. You're such a good friend and I just need you to hold me. Not for sex, but for comfort." She blushed. _What the hell was I thinking? It was just a moment of weakness, nothing more._

Koga choked down the snippy comment that had lodged in his throat. _She needs more time, push to much now and she'll never trust us again. She'll come around after she's had time to grieve. _He smiled half-heartedly and nodded. "Alright, Kagome. I'm sorry that I was pushy. I'm here for you if you need me." He hugged her while she still sat in his lap.

And that was how Inuyasha found them. His blood burned with rage at the sight of them two in each other's arms. _How could she!? She promised me that Koga meant nothing more to her than a friend!!_

**The two were sitting near the camp fire and all the others were sleeping peacefully. Kagome looked over at the boy she loved and wondered why he was so quiet. **

_**Oh that's right. Koga came and saw me today. He's a good friend, but I could never love him the way I love Inuyasha.**_

**"Inuyasha, are you mad at me because of Koga?" She glanced at the hanyou, trying to see his reaction. When he said nothing, she continued on. "Koga's just a friend. I like him and all, but I wouldn't be able to love him as anything more than a brother." She reached out and grabbed his hand. **

**"Are you even listening to me?" She pulled on his hand until he was turned towards her. She reached up and brushed the silver streaks of hair out of his eyes. Golden amber looked back at her, with a strange sparkle.**

**"Do you really mean that?" Inuyasha mumbled. **

**"Of course I do. I swear to you." She smiled and laughed before kissing him on the cheek. **

**He blushed and turned away...**

_She lied to me! This doesn't look like a meeting of friends. How easliy she forgot about me. _

Koga snuffed the air, and froze in disbelief. Kagome., noticing his sudden stillness pulled out of his grasp. "Koga what's wrong?" That was when she felt it. Another demonic aura, behind them. She turned slowly, until she looked at Inuyasha in the eye.

"Inu...Inuyasha!" She cried out and went running to him. She threw her arms around him, weeping uncontrollably. "I've missed you so much."

Inuyasha steeled his heart against her sweet touch. _It's not true, all lies!! Why should she miss me when she's with him?_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked into his eyes and saw that they were cold and almost life-less. Realizing what he must be thinking, she reached her hand to his face and gently stroked his cheek. "Inuyasha, it's not what you think."

Suddenly, Inuyasha slapped away Kagome's hand. He forced her away from him as he eyed the wolf demon. "You would come after Kagome as soon as I was dead, wouldn't you. You mangy wolf!"

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and pointed it at the wolf demon. "No, wait Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, tears running down her face. "Koga hasn't done anything wrong. He was just comforting me."

"If that's the case, how many other men did you let "comfort" you?" Inuyasha's voice carried malice and deep rage at the both of them.

Kagome gasped and held a hand to her chest. "You'll pay for your words, you dirty bastard. Kagome has been nothing but faithful to you all these years. You should be thanking her, not insulting her!"

The two charged at the same time, Kagome dreaded the moment they clashed in the middle. She turned and ran. _I've got to get some help. They'll kill each other if I don't stop them._

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, why are we going to Inuyasha's village?" Jaken asked as he followed behind his master.

"We go there every year, Master Jaken, to honor Inuyasha's death." Rin spoke quietly from her perch a top Ah-Oon.

"Why would our lord what to do that? Inuyasha was nothing but a bothersome half-demon--" Jaken's words were cut off when he walked into Sesshomaru's back. The fearsome dog demon was glaring down at the imp. "Did I say something wrong, my lord?"

After striking Jaken on the head, Sesshomaru continued walking. "We will be there soon. Rin, once we get there you can play with the other children." The 14 year old girl smiled and nodded her head.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru caught a scent on the wind; a scent he had not known for 3 years. This new development peaked his interests. "Jaken, take Rin and continue to the village. I will meet you there."

With a nod of his head, the lord of the western lands took off in the direction of his brother's scent.

* * *

The battle was growing more and more violent. Inuyasha sung his father's grand fang over his head and with a chilling battle cry, brought it slashing down upon his opponent. He had nothing more to live for. _Damn the fates! They bring me back only to show me what I cannot have!_

Koga dodged the blow in the nick of time. Inuyasha's blade actually skinned the hide on his left arm. His blood splashed the ground under their feet. Koga knew that he should try and explain himself to the hanyou, but for the life of him he didn't want to give Inuyasha the satisfaction. Plus, he deserved a few hard hits for the way he spoke to Kagome.

Sesshomaru slowed as he near the battle. He felt a strange tightening in his chest as he looked upon his younger brother. Frowning, he touched a hand to his chest. _What's going on? I have never felt any feeling toward him before, why now? _Either way, he could not stand and do nothing. Just as he would have taken a step forward and ended the battle, something soft thudded against his chest. He looked down to see Inuyasha's mate, Kagome.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome froze surprised to see him here. Then she remembered herself and her mission. "Stop them, please! They will kill one another and Inuyasha won't listen to me because he saw Koga giving me a hug. And…"

The Lord of the Western Lands held up his hand and silenced the nervous woman. He nodded and then calmly took a step forward, into the fray. "Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled. The half-demon stopped and looked at his brother, "What do you want? I'll deal with you after I kill him."

"No one is going to be dying tonight, brother. Stop this foolishness!" Sesshomaru came to step between the two men, but careful for neither to be at his back. "You have been dead for 3 years and there are certain things that need to be discussed."

That stopped him. _Three years? My God, no wonder she was with Koga. She's been alone this long. _Inuyasha nodded and began to head toward the village, his ears drooping sadly as he walked away.

Kagome ached inside to go to him, but she knew it wouldn't help anything. _What can I do to make him believe that I was never with Koga like that? Will he ever forgive me?_

**A/N : Sorry it took so long to update, school has been crazy! I hope you like this one. What will Inuyasha think when he meets Ami? What the heck is into Sesshomaru? I guess we'll find out next time. **

**-GotM19**


	5. Epiphany

**A/N: Here it is. Chapter 5. I know it's a lot shorter than all the others, but it's easier to write shorter chapters. So maybe this will make me update sooner. Thanks to all of ya'll that reviewed. I really appreciate it. Hope you do the same on this one. And if you have any suggestions, feel free to post them. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any part of Inuyasha, but I do own the OC Ami. **

**(Flashback) **_(personal thoughts) _(normal)

**Chapter 5: Epiphany**

The motley crew walked towards the village, all soaked to the bone from the downpour. An awkward silence floated around them like a cloud, but there was really nothing to say. Sesshomaru walked the closest to his brother, but still kept his distance. Koga walked alone in the back of the pack, mulling over the events in his mind.

_How could Inuyasha be so blind? Even though Kagome was in my arms, as soon as she saw him I wasn't there anymore. It broke my heart to see her turn her eyes to him with such joy and not look at me the same way. It's just not fair! _He sighed heavily and shook his head. "Well, nothing I can do about it now." He whispered under his breath. The huts of the village came into view and then the aroma of cooking meat washed over them. Inuyasha turned his nose in the wind to catch more of it. Now that he thought about it, he really was hungry. _What could Sesshomaru meant about how we all need to talk? _

Kagome grew more and more anxious as they neared the village. _What if he doesn't believe that Ami is his daughter? Or worse, what if he doesn't care…_ "Inuyasha, can I speak to you before we go to the village?" She managed to push past her freezing vocal cords. The hanyou turned to look at the woman he once loved. He should say no and to hell with her, but he couldn't do that to her. He still loved her after all.

He nodded and stopped walking, as did the other men. "I want to talk with Inuyasha alone, please. Go on to the celebration, we'll catch up." Kagome wanted him all to herself. She was a little uncomfortable with both him and Koga there. Luckily, she didn't have to push the issue, both men went their separate ways to the village.

"Inuyasha, "Kagome started, but couldn't get the rest out.

"Yeah, what do you have to say Kagome? Are you going to apologize for jumping on Koga?"

His snide comment pissed her off and kick-started her into action. "It's got nothing to do with Koga, you Baka! If you weren't always so jealous of Koga, I would have already told you that we have a daughter!" _Oops, now I've done it. Way to go Kagome, just spill out your guts. Make sure you tell him that you've been nothing but a shell all these years without him._

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, actually looked at her. As he studied her features, he could tell that she had fuller hips and had gained a little weight. He thought back to their night together just before he died. He was stunned and felt like even more of a jerk than before. Not only had he accused her of screwing Koga as soon as he was dead, but he'd also left her pregnant and alone. He felt tears burning in his eyes and the back of his throat.

Inuyasha had been silent a long time. That got Kagome thinking. _He doesn't care. He doesn't care about the sweet little girl that I love so much, that bastard._ Just as she would have thrashed the life out of him, he pulled her into his arms. His shoulders shook as he held her to his chest.

"I really am a baka. I'm so sorry Kagome." He hides his face in her fragrant hair. Not only was his life returned, but now he has a daughter. He silently thanked the Gods for their precious gift.

"It's okay Inuyasha. I'm just glad that you're here now." They held each other close as they cried, and once the tears stopped, the hanyou asked.

"What is she like?"

Kagome's heart warmed as she told him all about his little girl and how like him she was. "I can't wait to meet our daughter." He kissed her softly and nuzzled her neck. "But I want some time with my woman right now."

She looked back at him with a very familiar look in her eye, "I thought you'd never ask."

**A/N: Sorry it's so short guys, but I thought this would be a good stopping point. Hope you enjoy it. Please review. Thanks to all my faithful readers, ya'll really inspire me to continue writing. **

**Goddess-of-the-Moon19**


	6. Amber Eyed Darling

**A/N: Well, here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it. It's a good deal longer than the last chappie so I hope that makes ya'll happy. Thanks to all of you that reviewed : LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin, inuloverxx, phoenixoffireluvsanime, marie53, g2fan (Wendy), and sar bear rokz jockz. I really appreciate the support. Hope ya'll continue to read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own this story and the OC Ami. **

**(flashback)**_(personal thoughts) _(normal)

**Chapter 6: Amber Eyed Darling**

Sesshomaru entered the village just as he had for the past three years and was met with open arms. "Sesshomaru, how good to see you again!" The demon slayer Sango said as she strode forward to meet him. "We were worried when Rin and Jaken came without you, but they told us not to worry. "

Sesshomaru smiled (yes, he actually smiled), "I'm glad to see you in such fine health."

Miroku walked up behind his wife, placing an arm around her shoulders. "I hope you are hungry. The women in the village have been cooking all week for the celebration." The lord of the Western Lands nodded and glanced around for his charge. She was off playing with Shippo and Ami. For some reason, the dog demon's heart ached when he saw Inuyasha's daughter. He knew he should push the thought away, but he couldn't help but think what a child of his own would look like. Shaking his head he went about finding Jaken.

Ruler

Ami sat quietly with her "brother" as he played with Rin. Hugging her dolly tightly she rose to walk over to where Miroku and Sango stood. She reached a chubby hand and tugged on the monk's dark purple robe. Smiling, the man bent at the waist and picked up the sweet child. "How is my cute little bug doing?" He asked as he tickled her tummy.

Giggling, she leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "Mommy?" Of course, when she woke up Kagome had gone to visit Inuyasha's grave in the forest. His heart ached for the little waif, she'll never know what a wonderful man her dad really was.

"She went walking sweetie. She'll be back soon and then she tell you some stories. Does that sound good?" The little girl nodded and then squirmed, wanting down. With a pat on the rump he set her down and watched her waddle on clumsy little legs back to Shippo and Rin.

Sango sighed as she rocked her sleeping son in her arms. "What do you think is keeping Kagome so long? She's usually back by now." Mirkou shrugged.

"There's no telling. I wish that there had been something, anything that we could have done to save him. That little girl deserves a father."

"And Kagome deserves a good man to stay by her side and help her with both of the kids. Have you noticed how she doesn't have as much energy anymore? She keeps going, but barely." Sango worried her bottom lip. "I'm scared for her, Miroku. She's driving herself into an early grave."

Ruler

Inuyasha lay on the grass with Kagome sleeping softly on his chest. As he watched the clouds through the branches of the trees he once again thanked the Gods for giving her back to him. There was no better feeling in the world than this woman laying in his arms. He smiled as she turned her head in her sleep and nuzzled closer against him. They should be getting up; they had already dallied too long, but he didn't have the heart to wake her just yet.

Luckily he didn't have to, a bird in the tree above them began singing a sweet melody, waking the beautiful woman in his arms. "Are you really here? Or am I just dreaming?" She asked as she looked into the deep amber of his eyes, the eyes their daughter had. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she rose quickly, "Ami! She's been left all morning with Shippo! She must be wondering where her mommy is!" She scrambled around trying to put on her clothes. _How bad a mother can I be? Forgetting my child. I'm so stupid!! _Inuyasha smiled as she threw on her clothes.

"Well, don't just lay there looking at me, get up! Your daughter is waiting for you." She barked as she threw his kimono at him.

As soon as they were dressed she took off in the direction of the village. "Kagome, calm down. She'll be fine. You know our friends have taking care of her." He pulled her around to face him, "Under the circumstances, I'd think they would understand your lateness." He kissed her gently and pulled a long weed out of her long black hair. He slid his hand down her arm until their finger intertwined. "Now, let's go introduce our daughter to her daddy." He smiled as they began walking hand in hand into the village.

Shippo was the first to spot them. At first he only saw Kagome walking with a man in red, and then he recognized him. He slowly came to his feet.

"What's the matter, Shippo?" Rin asked, not yet seeing what had drawn the kitsune's attention. Other people near the two looked up and noticed him as well. Soon enough all the movement had stopped completely.

Miroku and Sango turned around and saw the couple coming through the gates behind them. Everyone in the village was stunned to silence. Until a wail sprang up in the air. "Inuyasha!" Shippo was nothing more than a flash of orange hair as he ran up and threw his arms around the hanyou.

Sango was the next to come back to herself. She walked slowly at first and then sprinted to the couple. She carefully took her turn hugging the young man, minding not to squish the baby.

"How is this possible, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he shook the half-demon's hand. "I don't care. I'm just glad that you're back."

Ami stood behind the monk, holding her dolly tight. She wanted to run to her momma, but she didn't know the man standing next to her. "Ami," Kagome asked as she kneeled down to look at the little girl, "come here hunny. I want you to meet someone."

Bravely, the little girl took a step forward, and completely into Inuyasha's view. In his eyes, there was no one as precious, or beautiful as the small child that stepped from behind Miroku. She had her mother's mane of black hair, but with the cutest dog ears peaking out. Her face was round with large amber eyes fringed with the longest eyelashes he had ever seen.

"Sweetie, I want you to meet your daddy." Kagome smiled as the little girl looked at Inuyasha. The joy that put a tender sparkle in her eyes was enough to bring the priestess to tears.

Inuyasha knelt in front of the little girl, and gently tucked a strand of silk behind her ear. "Hi there, Ami. What do you think of your daddy?" He hoped with all his heart that she would accept him. He would die if this tiny creature was afraid of him.

She took a tentative step closer and then reached out and put her small hand in his. "Daddy."

**A/N: Well, guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's far from over so don't worry, a bad guy will appear, but that's for later. I don't know about ya'll but that last bit right there had me getting out the tissue. If you have any suggestions to who should be the bad guy, feel free to let me know. Hope you R & R. **

**-Goddess-of-the-Moon19**


	7. Golden Moments and Blue Tears

**A/N: I'm sorry that's been almost 4 months since I've updated, but school, softball, and tons of drama have been happening and I just haven't had the time. I was able to take a bit of a break last week and I'm ready to start writing some more. Great!! Thanks for reviewing I appreciate it. Well here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except for the story, and the original charaters. **

_(personal thoughts) _**(flashback) **(normal)

**Chapter 7: Golden Moments and Blue Tears.**

Tears gathered in Inuyasha's amber eyes as he leaned his cheek closer to his daughter. She was so beautiful. He couldn't get over it.

Ami frowned sweetly and reached up to wipe away a glistening tear from his face. "Don't cry, Daddy. I'm not going to hurt you." Her words meant so much to him as he pulled her into a tight hug. Over her black hair he looked up at Kagome and saw her crying.

He pulled himself up and walked over to her with Ami still in his arms. He threw one arm around her kisses her forehead gently. "Thank you, so much Kagome. And I'm so sorry for leaving you."

Kagome put a finger to his soft lips. "There's nothing to forgive. You saved her life before she existed. That means more to me than any apology."

Miroku stood up then and loudly proclaimed, "Now we really have something to celebrate!"

* * *

The entire village partied until the sun began to creep up the horizon. Only then did the partiers break into their family groups and head back to their respective huts. Ami had fallen asleep long before 11 had lay in Inuyasha's arms as he carried her back to the hut with Kagome at his side. Shippo had opted to stay over at Sango and Miroku's to give them some privacy.

"Inuyasha, what happened to you; you know after…" She stopped and turned to look at him. He was standing with his back to her. He turned slowly. He sat down on the hard wooden floor beneath him.

"Well, it's a little hard to explain, but I'll try if you really want to know." He paused after that and took a deep breath.

Sudden Kagome was dreading the answer to her question. She felt a stone at the pit of her stomach. The look on his face made her want to go to him and hold him until the shadows in his eyes went away.

"At first, everything was just black, almost as if the sun was gone. I couldn't remember anything, who I was, how I got there, or anything. I floated around in that darkness for what seemed like a century. I began to feel my stomach attacking the rest of me. I was slowly starving to death in that black void and there wasn't anything I could do about it." He shuddered with a chill that had nothing to do with the temperature in the hut.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Then he continued," I just faded from that place. One minute I was in agonizing pain from the lack of food, and the next I was falling through the air like a stone. I must have blacked out, cause I woke up in a cell. It was dank with no window or bed. I was completely stripped of everything. I slowly began to remember myself, although, it didn't really do that much good."

"That's the first time they came into my cell."

**Inuyasha lay on the cold, hard stone of his cell. He closed his eyes and could almost picture his former life, he had been in the Void for so long that he thought that place had been nothing but a dream. His perked as he heard the door to his pit being opened. The metal cried out being unused for so long. The sound hurt his ears. **

**Suddenly, rough hands grabbed him up by his under arms. Their grip was painful, but he was almost glad for the change of scenery. They threw him down on equally hard stone, but there was light in this place, a kind of an orange glow that cast shadows on the wall. Inuyasha did not have the strength to pull himself up and look at his new surrounding, all he could do is see feet shuffling back and forth in his field of vision. **

**"Inuyasha." A gruff voice called out to him. "Such a surprise seeing you here. Never thought the Monk would curse you to such a fate." The voice belonged to a large foot in front of Inuyasha that was blackened and scarred. **

**A swift kick from that foot sent Inuyasha flying across the room and into a wall. Thankfully, he pasted out. Each "day" after was much the same, he was paraded around to those he had slain while they spit and cursed him. He would be beaten until the pain over took him and then it would all start again.**

"The last time I saw that place, was when an man with purple light surrounding him pulled me from the depths. He told me that I was getting a second chance at my life thanks to a kind old woman. Had it not been for her, he said, they would have left me there." Inuyasha finished his tale and stared down at his legs. His ears drooped slightly, unshed tears burning in his eyes.

_My Inuyasha. He's in so much pain. But what can I do? _Kagome wiped away her own tears and stepped forward to wrap her arms around his shoulders. "It's alright now, Inuyasha. I'm here. We're all here. Nothing like that is ever going to happen to you."

She reached a hand under his chin and tilted his face to hers. "I love you. I always have." She whispered as she lowered her lips to his. She gently massaged his lips with her own until he relaxed against her touch.

His hands shook as he cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss between them. He might have been in hell, but now he stood brightly in the golden glow of heaven.

**A/N : Sorry that it's so short, but I wasn't sure if I should go ahead with the lemon or not. I want to, but I'll leave that up for ya'll to decide. So, please review and let me know what ya'll think. If no one reviews I'll be really sad. Please review. I promise that it won't be another few months before I update again. **


	8. Are you ready?

**A/N: WARNING: This chapter has sexual content and may not be appropriate for younger readers. I have changed the rating. I wanted to add a lemon because I think that both of them needed the comfort from each other. It shows the depth of their love for one another. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 8: "Are you ready?"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or its characters. I DO however own any OC and this story. **

_(personal thoughts) _**(flashback) **(normal) (change in POV)

Inuyasha gently cupped Kagome's cheek as he tenderly kissed her supple lips. She wrapped her arms around him, trying to convey her happiness at his return and the depth of her love in the warm embrace of her arms. He began to lay her down on the wooden platform the covered half of the hut's floor. She pulled away from his kiss long enough to shake her head and led him to the make-shift mattress made out of a pile of animal skins covered with two silk kimonos, one to lay on, the other to cover with.

She gently nudged him under the first kimono and then quickly joined him. He lay back and pulled her forward to caress her lips with his once more. His hands began flitting down her neck to her shoulders and then down to her small waist. His hands itched to rip the sash of her kimono from her body and have her completely bare to his eyes, but he refrained. The last time they had been together like this was just before the battle with Naraku. He wanted her to remember this moment in his arms forever.

Ever so slowly, he untied the sash from around her waist and slid it free. He gently pushed at her shoulders, signaling her to raise up.

Kagome's POV

She found herself straddling Inuyasha; the man she had loved as young girl and the father of her child. A light was shining in his amber eyes as he looked up at her. _He must be shy or something. What is he waiting on? _She wondered to herself. She shrugged mentally. She smiled what she thought might be a seductive smile and placed his hands on the edge of her kimono.

Normal POV

Inuyasha felt lava move swiftly through his blood as he saw the look on Kagome's face. He tucked his fingers under the edges of her kimono. He stroked the warm skin covering her stomach and hips. Her hips were fuller than he remembered but that was just fine with him. He followed the opening of her kimono up to her shoulders and then slipped it to a pool of warm silk behind her.

The sight of her shook him to his very core. She was more beautiful than his poor memory gave her credit. The girl he remembered did not the supple soft curves the woman he saw now possessed. He sat motionless in awe of her beautiful glow.

He ran his hand down from her shoulders to take the soft weight of her breast in his hand. He could see the effect his actions were having on Kagome as emotions ran swiftly across her face. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and lowered his head down to take her taut pink nipple between his warm lips. He drew her nipple deeper into the cave of his mouth and rolled his eyes up to watch her face.

Kagome's eyes rolled back in her head as sensations set fire to her blood and spread throughout her body. She moaned her pleasure as she quivered in his arms.

She pushed him back down onto the bed. "No more. I can't take it." Her breathing came in short, quick gasps. She made quick work of Inuyasha's own kimono, soon it joined her own on the floor.

"Are you ready for me?" Inuyasha asked as he adjusted himself directly under her feminine entrance. He shook with the urge to thrust himself deeply inside her, but he wanted to be patient.

She nodded quickly and slowly slid herself down the hard length of him. She continued to lower herself until he was completely sheathed inside her.

"Inuyasha, " she whispered in a husky voice, "I've missed you so much."

He could only nod as she began to slowly raise herself off him. Soon the slow gentle rhythm was not enough and Inuyasha began thrusting himself into her deeply as she ground her hips against him. The pressure began to build and build, careening toward the edge. Just as the pressure grew to much, Inuyasha once again pulled her nipple deeply into his mouth. She was then thrown over that edge and exquisite pleasure consumed her. She heard Inuyasha growl below her as he raised himself higher and sunk his fangs into the side of her neck, marking her forever as his. Her pleasure returned as she felt the hot spurt of his own satisfaction deep within her core. They both collapsed onto the mattress. Inuyasha kissed her gently and pulled the blanket over the two of them. Before Kagome allowed herself to succumb to sleep, she whispered, "Welcome home, Inuyasha," even though she didn't know that he heard her.

Inuyasha felt a wetness upon his face and wiped away the tear caused by the love he had heard in her voice.

* * *

Kagome woke to her head on a warm chest. She smiled and snuggled closer to the thudding heart that had comforted her all night.

"Good morning, darlin'." Inuyasha ran a warm hand down her naked back as she turned to look at him. His amber eyes were shining; gone were the shadows of his past. And she embraced that change.

"So, do you think you'll be able to handle just being a Dad?" Kagome smiled and made circles on his chest over his heart.

"Just a dad, huh? There's so much more to it." He kissed her lips. "I get the privilege to be your husband and mate."

She laughed as she peeked at the door covering and saw the sunshine beginning to touch the hut. She leaped from the bed and hurried over to the screen that separated a back corner of the room from the rest. When she emerged, she was fully dressed and ready for the day.

"Are you ready?" She asked Inuyasha the same question the he had asked her earlier.

"Ready for what?" He asked with a confused look crossing his face. "Huh?"

She just laughed in return and grabbed his hand, "You'll see."


	9. Our New Life

**A/N: Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I've been really busy and had horrible writer's block. I hope you all haven't abandoned me. I'm married now and I have a baby on the way due in December. So since I'm just a housewife now, I should hopefully have time to write more. LOL I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks a lot for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for this story and any OCs.**

_(personal thoughts) _**(flashbacks) **(normal)

Chapter 9: Our New Life

The confused Inuyasha stumbled after Kagome as she pulled him outside of their hut. She smiled brightly and continued to tug his hand after her.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Inuyasha tried to look around but she was pulling him so fast he had to keep his eyes on where he was walking.

"I want you to see when it all happens." Kagome smiled back at him as she came to a stop in front of the shine steps. She turned back to look at the village just as the people began coming out.

A lot had changed while Inuyasha had been gone. The village was larger and now had a large market, even now he could see tradesmen coming up the road with their wares. In no time the village was bursting with life and activity. The villagers had already set up their booths and were beginning to haggle the earlier arrivals.

"Kagome, where do all of these people come from?"

"Well most are from some of the neighboring villages, but apparently we're on a trade route now and tradespeople come from all around. It's nice to see the village doing so well isn't it?" Kagome smiled. Her thoughts drifting to how busy her home town was back in her time. _One day this village will be that town. _She thought with a smile.

Inuyasha could see how pleased she was about the change in the village. He didn't understand it, but anything that made her smile was ok with him. He smiled down at her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Kagome sighed, enjoying the weight of his arm on her, then she stepped back and began to climb the stairs to the temple. "I've got to see about the travelers in the temple. There were some wounded that came in about a week ago and they are still recovering. I'll be back to the hut in no time." She smiled and kissed him on the lips quickly before bouncing up the steps.

Inuyasha walked back across the village to their hut looking around at the busy people. _I have to admit, this is very nice. All the busy people moving around. It's amazing how much it has changed._

_

* * *

_

As the day progressed, a feeling of rightness came over Inuyasha. There was something for every villager to do. Many of the women were weaving cloth or baskets and the men were in the fields or fishing. Inuyasha went out with the hurting party to get fresh meat. After he got back he and Miroku patrolled the market and kept watch to make sure everyone was honest.

At sundown Kagome came up behind Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his waist. "So, what do you think of our new life?"

He covered her hands with his as their little girl ran around with the other children and smiled brightly. "I like it very much."

* * *

The sweet scene did not go unnoticed, a malicious figured stood on a hill overlooking the village. "Don't get too complacent Inuyasha. The hounds of hell still want your blood and you can't escape them for long."

**A/B: Cliffy. Sorry guys. Please rate and review and if you have any ideas feel free to share them with me.**


End file.
